The Calm Before The Storm
by hppastry60
Summary: We never got many details on the relationship between Harry and Ginny in the Half-Blood Prince. Here is my imagining of it. Lemons.


**Spring, 1997**

Ignoring the amused, and some not amused, looks of the bystanders, Harry grabbed Ginny's small, warm hand and gently led her out of the common room. Harry smiled as he heard Seamus yell, "good on ya, mate," as the portrait door slammed shut behind them. He heard loud mumbling on the other side, and knew they were talking about him and Ginny. They were now alone in the corridor and Harry's heart was pounding. He couldn't believe he had finally found his Gryffindor courage and kissed the girl he had been pining over for months.

The kiss they had just had, after winning the Quidditch Cup, for which he could not take credit, was far better than the one he had had with Cho; it was intense, it was passionate and, most importantly, it made him feel comfortable, not confused. The way his hands had snaked around her slim body and the floral scent of her hair had felt so right. Right now, he didn't care what people thought. He was happier than he'd ever been before.

Harry wanted to talk to her, and kiss her again, so he decided a nice walk in the grounds would be adequate. They walked through the deserted corridors, Ginny still in her Quidditch uniform, until coming to the doors that led outside. They opened them and were met with a picturesque sunlight, bathing the grounds in a regal orange. The air was not yet too cool. The pair headed over to the Black Lake, stars of light dancing off the surface, hand in hand.

"So, how long have you liked me?" Ginny asked, throwing him a dazzling smile that almost made his knees buckle.

Harry thought about it and realised he didn't really know the answer to that question. "I guess for a couple of years now, I've been starting to notice how amazing and gorgeous you are," Harry answered, watching Ginny's beautiful smile. "It was only when I saw you kissing Dean that I realised how I felt for you. What about you? How long have you...liked me?"

"Oh, since forever," Ginny waved it off. "But that was more of a crush on some celebrity I never thought I could get, who for all I know, could have been the biggest moron in the world. But when you saved me from the Chamber, I started to realise who the real you was. It wasn't what you did that made you who you are, it's that you have so much love and respect for everyone." They had neared a familiar beech tree near the Black Lake, and approached it.

"This looks like a good spot," Ginny said appraisingly.

"Good spot for what?" Harry asked. Ginny giggled at his naivety.

"I'm just glad-" she moved so close to him that he could count all the freckles on her face. "That you finally saw sense." Harry gave a tiny smile until Ginny's soft lips crashed into it, and she grabbed his shirt collar, and gave him a kiss so intense, they could barely breathe. The force off the kiss pushed them against the tree. His hands became entangled in her glorious red hair and rubbed her back. He felt Ginny's tongue beg for entrance and he excitably granted it. The pair stayed like this for some time, until they finally broke for air.

Harry looked deeply into her chocolate-brown eyes and smiled. "I could get used to this," he said, his voice deeper than usual.

"Oh, don't worry. With what I've got planned you'll get used to it very quickly," Ginny replied, with a flirtatious grin.

"I guess I could live with that," added Harry.

"Believe me, Harry, you don't live with my kisses, you live for them," she rebuttled confidently.

"Well, you're going to have to prove that claim." They sat down against the tree, looking out over the lake. Ginny leant her head against his shoulder and Harry wrapped an arm around her. The bliss Harry was experiencing was like he was living someone else's life, who didn't have an impending showdown with Voldemort over their heads. Talking to Ginny, he felt like they had been doing this for years; he felt so at home and she made him so happy. They talked for what felt like hours about anything and everything: from Quidditch to homework to Arnold. They made each other laugh with their jokes; sense of humour was always something he had admired in Ginny. Then they made out again furiously, Ginny rolling on top of Harry. Harry ensured that they went no further...at least not tonight. His resisted moving his hand that rested on the small of her back any further down, despite his desires. But he was finally content with his life.

However, in his heart of hearts he knew it could not last. It was merely the calm before the storm. They did not make their way back until the sun had dipped below the horizon and the air begin to chill, with messed up clothes and leaves in their hair. They made their merry way back to Gryffindor Tower, and kissed each other good night, before Harry went to bed, a wide smile spread across his face.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning and got ready to go down for breakfast. He realised he was the last person up in his dorm but it was a Sunday, so he didn't care. He found Ron waiting for him in the mostly empty common room and together they made their way down to the Great Hall. "Thanks for...being cool about this," said Harry as they walked.

"It's nothing," Ron shrugged. "If someone has to date my sister, I'm glad it's you."

"Thanks." Ron shrugged again.

When they entered the Great Hall, Harry had the funny feeling that a lot of the whispers were about him; sure enough as he made his way to his seat, a few heads, mainly girls, turned to look at him then whispered with their neighbours. But Harry found he didn't care. At least, if they had to whisper about him it was over something that made him happy. Hermione and Ginny were already at the table, seated opposite each other and chatting animatedly. Harry noted that Ginny wore a light blue t-shirt and cut offs. The boys sat down next to them; Harry next to Ginny and he gave her a quick kiss. "Morning," he greeted.

"Morning." She beamed at him.

Harry noticed Ron cast a very quick hopeful look at Hermione but quickly turn away, his ears pink. The other two didn't notice and Harry pretended for Ron's sake he hadn't noticed either.

Hermione smirked and looked between the two. "I heard you two had fun yesterday," she snickered.

Ginny shrugged. "It was meh."

"Oi! You seemed to be enjoying it when you were moaning and had your tongue-"

"Stop!" yelled Ron. "Too much information! Too much information! Look, I don't mind you two going out but please spare me the details. Especially, when I'm eating..." Ginny grinned at Harry.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked his girlfriend, piling toast on his plate

"Well, I thought we could get our broomsticks and go flying for a bit. You know, for a change," she suggested, taking a bite out of an apple.

"Oh of course. We _never_ do that," Harry replied, carrying on her joke. "But seriously, that sounds like fun."

They heard someone clear their throat; it was Hermione. "I thought you didn't like flying, Hermione," Ginny quipped, eyes twinkling mischievously.

Hermione frowned at her like a mother scolding her child. "It's not that. But Ginny...don't you have studying to do...your OWLs are coming up."

"Come on, Hermione, it's only one day," Ginny whined.

"Well, alright but you'll have to make it up during the week." She turned to Harry. "Don't distract her too much."

"I won't," responded Harry, rolling his eyes. Hermione always took exams way too seriously.

* * *

A short while later, Harry and Ginny, having left Ron and Hermione slightly despondent and awkward, were standing out on the Quidditch pitch, the wind ruffling their hair. Harry watched, fascinated, as Ginny tied her fiery hair up into a messy ponytail and grinned at him. "Ready?" she asked.

"You're beautiful," Harry gushed, and then blushed having realised what he had said.

Ginny blushed as well, like the sunset the last night, before gathering herself. "It's appreciated a duly noted but that's not what I asked you."

"I'm ready," Harry confirmed. "Let's count to three then we can take off together."

"Ok. 1-2-3," Ginny said rapidly, then shot off into the air.

"Hey, no fair!" Harry called after her. Then watching her round, jean-clad bum take off, he decided this wasn't to bad a thing. Harry kicked off and followed her into the air. He zoomed after her, observing her hair and clothes rippling in the wind. They weren't allowed any of the Quidditch equipment out but that didn't mean they couldn't have fun. Ginny looked over her shoulder and saw Harry approaching; she darted off in a different direction as Harry tried to catch her.

Ginny was heading for the goal hoops and chased after her as she weaved quickly between them. Being a Seeker didn't require quite as much agility as a Chaser and so this manoeuvre slowed Harry down. But as they left the hazardous hoops, Harry began to catch up; after all he did have the quickest broom. However, Ginny noticed this and suddenly dived towards the ground. For a moment it looked like she was about to hit the ground, and the small crowd that had gathered out of interest held their breath. But with a couple of feet to spare, she pulled up, completing a successful Wronski Feint. The crowd ooh'd. Then Harry mirrored her move, and pulled up. He had had come so close that a cloud of dirt had been thrown up. The crowd cheered supportively at such a wonderful move.

"Show off," Ginny said in mock anger, sticking out her tongue.

"Oh, is that for me?" Harry asked, indicating her tongue. Ginny pretended to be shocked. "Well, you have to come and get it."

And they both shot off again, heading away from the Quidditch field to somewhere more private. Harry was steadily catching up with her, and they were gradually approaching the ground. Just as Harry reached out to grab her, Ginny set foot on the ground, and Harry knocked into her. They tumbled to the grassy floor, giggling. They just lay their on the soft, green grass. "I can't believe we've never done this before," Harry said. "I mean getting together. I feel so right with you."

"Same here."

"I just wish we could have done this earlier." They turned their heads to look at each other and Harry felt his heart pound again. He quickly leaned in and captured her soft lips in a passionate kiss. He rolled over so that he was on top of her and increased the intensity of their kiss. He felt her hands run through his hair and down his back and then glide over his bum. He raised his eyebrows in suprise but did not complain. In the heat of the moment, he suddenly found his hand had crept under her t-shirt and was currently, sliding over her smooth, toned belly. She felt so warm and he felt so at home. His fingers circled her belly button, and she began to moan into his mouth. Her hands soon found their way under his shirt. They remained like this for quite some time, and Harry could almost feel the electrical chemistry zapping between them.

Finally, Harry rolled off her and they stared up at the clear, blue sky. Ginny gave a small chuckle of disbelief. "You know, I wanted this for so long but there were times when I never believed it would happen. I felt like I was watching you, but you weren't watching me." Harry was pleased that Ginny could open her heart to him; she was usually unbreakable and tomboyish. "Oh, I was watching you," Harry said. "Not much at first, although you did intrigue me."

"Intrigue you? What, like a good murder mystery?"

"You always have to ruin the moment don't you?"

"Sorry, sorry. Please continue."

"Right. Anyway, I did start to watch you, these past couple of years in particular. For example, I noted that you love chocolate and your favourite dessert is chocolate fudge cake. I noticed that your favourite meal is spaghetti bolognaise but you always fail to keep your lips dirty. Your favourite colour is blue but you hate green-"

"-It reminds me of Ron's nose-"

"-And you use apple and strawberry shampoo." Harry looked at her gaping face. "Don't worry, I didn't watch you in the shower. But I did use your shower and saw your shampoo." Ginny reached over and held Harry's mouth shut.

"Okay, my turn," she said. "You like Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans and your favourite dessert is treacle tart. Your favourite meal is a roast. Your favourite colour is red and you hate brown. I don't actually know what shampoo you use..."

"I win," Harry announced, triumphantly.

"Not so fast, Potter," Ginny ejaculated. "I also happen to know that you're allergic to hamsters."

"How did you-"

"Ah, I'll never reveal my tricks," Ginny said, tapping her nose with her finger. For a moment, they lay in silence enjoying the beams of sunlight that shone on their faces. "It's not creepy is it?" asked Harry.

"No, of course it isn't," Ginny assured him. "Not now anyway..."

For a while, the pair lay in the grassy field, chatting away before they met up with their friends to enjoy the rare sunshine. The group, which included Ron and Hermione as well as Seamus, Dean, Luna, Lavender and Parvati, decided to cool down in the Black Lake and they went to get changed. As Harry grabbed his swimming trunks and a towel, he couldn't help his mind from wondering what Ginny was going to wear to swim in. It wasn't good that he was wearing trunks; the bulge in them was uncomfortably obvious. Harry ensured that the towel draped over this area to hide it. The boys started to go downstairs and they met up with the giggling girls in the Common Room, although obviously not Luna. The gaggle of friends noisily made their way down to the shore, picking up Luna on the way.

Upon reaching the Black Lake, they begin to strip off into their swim gear. Harry watched, mesmerised, as Ginny pulled her top over her head, revealing her red bikini-clad, toned body with generous breasts- _don't think like that!_ She shook her hair in a sexy manner but Ron roughly nudged Harry in the hips. "Don't stare at my sister like that," he muttered. Harry knew he was right and tried not to look at her but he couldn't help himself as she slipped her shorts down her long, slim legs. Harry had one of the best times of his life, splashing around with his friends. He messed around with Ginny but tried not to touch her; who knew how his body would react? He went to bed happy, after a snog, and couldn't wait for the next day so he could see Ginny again.

* * *

The following week, Harry struggled to find time with Ginny again; Hermione had insisted that Ginny keep up her studying. Ginny gained them some extra time, starting on Monday, by pulling Harry into a cupboard during lunch. They made out furiously and Ginny even guided Harry's hands to her bum, which felt round and firm. Unfortunately, when they exited the cupboard, they bumped right into Snape. His distracted face contorted into an evil grin when he saw them. "Potter! Weasley! 10 points each off Gryffindor for dishevelled clothing and unauthorised use of a maintenance cupboard!" he snarled, but neither Harry nor Ginny cared. However, these sessions couldn't last long as Ginny never wanted to miss lunch; food was almost as important to her as it was to Ron.

After school was even worse as they both had homework to be done and Ginny had to do extra studying. When they tired of doing this, they would tell Hermione they were going to the library and find somewhere to snog. Since the Tuesday, Harry's shirt had begun to come off during these sessions and gooseflesh erupted along his skin as her dainty fingers danced along it. On the Thursday, during lunch, Ginny had even asked Harry to feel her breasts and Harry cupped them over her shirt, loving the feeling of the mound of flesh on his younger girlfriend's chest. In fact, that evening, in their favourite cupboard, Ginny had slowly unbuttoned her shirt to allow Harry to see her pink bra. He felt her breasts again and relished the contact of their skin as their bare stomachs rubbed together.

On the Friday evening, the lovers had a spectacular night. Ginny had truthfully gone to the library to study, and Harry had soon joined her to do his own homework beside her. They had sat quietly, and Harry lovingly watched her chew on her quill. Whilst in the middle of his Potions essay, which didn't really matter as Slughorn admired him no matter what, he felt something against his leg. Looking under the table, he saw Ginny's bare foot sliding up his leg. Harry looked back up at her in shock, and she tried to contain a grin, staring at her Defence of the Dark Arts book. Harry smiled to himself and got his own back. His girlfriend jumped as Harry courageously put his hand on her bare thigh and began to rub it. His hand even went under her skirt and Harry saw pure desire in her eyes. As she looked at him, her hands slowly started to unbutton her shirt again.

Harry's draw dropped as he realised what Ginny had done: she was not wearing a bra. She grinned at him, devil-may-care, as Harry started to feel hot. He glanced at her perfect breasts, complete with pink nipples. "Go on...touch them," Ginny whispered huskily. Harry licked his lips then sunk his fingers into her breasts and began to slowly massage them. Ginny groaned. Her breasts were soft and spongy and Harry thanked Merlin that girls had breasts. Just as he was starting to get into it, there was a shriek and both of them were startled.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? CANOODLING IN MY LIBRARY! OUT! OUT!" yelled Madam Pince, the librarian. Ginny quickly buttoned up her shirt as Harry grabbed their stuff and they legged it out into the corridor. "She's only upset because no one ever canoodles her...although I hear Filch might be up for it."

"Shall we continue what we started, m'lady?" asked Harry.

"Of course sir," Ginny replied. "Let's just find a suitable place."


End file.
